Mudblood
by AuroraAustralice
Summary: Draco X Hermione oneshot. Draco gets jealous as Hermione flirts with Ron which leads to a hot little encounter in the library's Restricted Section. Enjoy and please Review.


_**Mudblood**_

"Never forget mudblood… who you belong to." Hissed Draco, roughly dragging Hermione towards him. Her tiny body was not match for his, so she went because she was weak, because she knew what he could do to her, because she loved him.

"Draco I swear, I wasn't flirting with him." She said gently, trying to calm her wild dragon lover.

"Every time he touches you Granger, every fucking time! I feel like I'm going to rip his throat out…" he said in low, dangerous tone, his tall lithe body covering her own tiny one as his wild eyes blazed into her own confused ones, "You belong to me… you wear MY touch, your body carries MY mark…" he snarled, his rough lips kissing down her soft neck and biting into it, as if he needed to mark her as his again and again.

Hermione didn't know what it was but there was a certain darkness to Draco now, something that had never been there before. Azkaban had changed him, made him into a dark, dangerous entity.

"Who do you belong to Granger?" demanded Draco, his lips brushing over her soft ear lobe now.

"Y..Y..You Draco, I belong to you…" she sighed out, feeling arrows of pure sensation climb her spine and settle in her steadily fluttering belly.

"And never forget it…" he said firmly, catching both her hands in his own rough calloused palms and forcing them above her head.

"Draco we can't! We're in the library!" Hermione whispered scandalized.

"Then it would be best if you kept the moaning to a minimum." He said with a wicked grin on his sculptured face, "Keep your hands above your head mudblood." He whispered against the skin of her neck as his hand slowly made its way down her back to her arse.

Hermione nearly squealed out loud as Draco unexpectedly pulled her close to him, lifting her petit body with ease, so that each curve was molded against his hard, muscular frame.

"Say it again _Hermione_…" he hissed, his mercurial gray eyes burning like molten lava as they looked into her own bright confused orbs, "Who gets to touch you like this? To place his hands on your innocent skin? To feel your harsh rasping breaths when you are aroused? To touch your soft thighs, your creamy breasts? To hear your breathy moans when you cum? To kiss your luscious lips? To see your bright brown eyes turn golden with lust? Who gets to have you?" he said harshly, pressing her closer and closer until Hermione could feel Draco's cool breath on her soft lips.

"You Draco…" she moaned, "I belong to you, I swear I won't flirt with Ron ever again." She giggled mischievously.

"So you were doing it on purpose you minx." Draco growled into her ear, "I might have to punish you for that." He snarled lowly dropping his hands from her body.

"Well it worked didn't it." she said tartly, pressing closer to him, "I hate it when you have Astoria all over you and you don't do anything about it!" she pouted angrily, "Serves you right."

"You were jealous…" Draco chuckled amused, returning his hands to Hermione's full hips, "No need to fear my little lioness; I only have eyes for you." He growled, swooping down and kissing Hermione's pursed lips.

For a moment Hermione forgot what she was thinking, she forgot everything as Draco's cool lips descended onto her's, Draco had the most drugging kisses. He gently pried her mouth open with his firm, yet full lips and then dipped in and tasted the sweet-sweet craven of her mouth, his hungry mouth devoured hers as if she was his last drink in an endless desert. He sampled her bit by bit, playing hooky with her own darting tongue and teasing her until Hermione was forced to moan in frustration.

Gently as they kissed Draco's hands slid up her body again, his bruising grip on her hips just made her press further into him. Hermione lifted her hands up again, pressing them into the bookshelves of the Restricted Section. If only Madam Prince knew what she was doing in here, thought Hermione with a wicked smirk, she would die of the horror and shock.

Feeling bold Hermione slid her legs around Draco's waist pulling him closer to her until her panties were pressed against his own pant clad erection.

Slowly unbuttoning her shirt Draco gave a low growl of appreciation, "Green and silver lingerie Hermione Granger." He said in a low, aroused voice. "Something tells me you were expecting this." He said gesturing to himself, "Or do you have another secret Slytherin lover." He said, his husky voice betraying the jealous fury in it.

"Oh yess…" Hermione teased, gently blowing into Draco's ear, "I have another secret lover who I meet here whenever you aren't there Draco." She said laughing softly, pleased to see the fury on Draco's face.

"You better be joking mudblood." He said coldly, his hands possessive as he covered her green lace clad breasts, his hands toying with her rock hard nipples.

Hermione just gave a little, coy giggle and reached down and caressed his chest.

"I am! Now kiss me you fool before I die of arousal!" she chuckled.

Draco glared at her furiously before pulling her skirt up and ripping of her matching green panties, Hermione loved when he got like this… all jealous and possessive. He got all rough and ready to mark her as his and she loved it!

"Make love to me Draco." She said huskily, pressing herself closer to him, "Make me yours! Make me scream! Take me to the land of ecstasy!" she panted, "I belong to you don't I?! I'm yours aren't I?! Take me!" she moaned, pushing herself against him.

Draco ran his hands over her soft thighs and felt for her; pleased to find her wet and ready for him, slowly he slid a finger inside her. Hermione's body clutched at Draco's finger, feeling him pumping it inside her was sending her over the edge.

"Draco I'm going to cum!" she whispered into his lips, tighten her legs around his hips further and kissing his lips hard.

Draco hurriedly fumbled with his zipper, in a few moments Prince would be coming around for her rounds and she could not catch them like this.

Pressing closer to her, Draco felt his erection slide into Hermione's hot, tight body. He groaned aloud as her inner muscles clutched at him; milking him for all her was worth.

"Harder Draco! Faster!" Hermione panted, her nails digging into his biceps, "Oh yeah!" she moaned and Draco knew he had hit her spot. Slamming her into the bookshelves, he began to move harder, faster. Hearing her moan, he kissed her hard so that no-one could hear them.

"Ohhh… Draco…." Hermione cried out into his ear.

Draco felt a tightening in his abdomen as both he and Hermione hurtled closer and closer to the edge of the abyss… unstoppable…

…..

"You look perfect." Draco said to his lover as Hermione fussed over her outfit.

Hermione bit her lip worriedly as she smoothed her skirt and blouse, "Oh Draco are you sure I don't look like… you know… we just…" she said blushing bright red as she looked back at the bookshelves.

"You look fine mudblood." He said teasingly, "Now go wait for me in the dorm, I'll see you in a bit." He winked at her and gave her a little slap on the arse to send her back to their Head dorms.

Hermione glared at Draco and slapped his hand away, shooting him a cool look before departing with a saunter.

Draco kept his eyes on Granger's perfect backside until she disappeared out of his line of sight.

As tempting as it was to rush back to the dorms right this second to be with her, Draco had to deal with the WeaselBee he thought with a wicked smirk on his face.

Nobody touched Draco Malfoy's girl…. Nobody….

…..

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**


End file.
